<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeping Bard by aleatory_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673863">Peeping Bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatory_fox/pseuds/aleatory_fox'>aleatory_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatory_fox/pseuds/aleatory_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier and Geralt run into Lambert and Aiden in some backwater tavern in the middle of Temeria. Jaskier gets an unexpected show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peeping Bard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was somewhat unusual to run into another Witcher on the Path but encountering two was unheard of. So, it was with no small amount of surprise that Geralt clapped eyes on a familiar face and his companion in some backwater tavern in the middle of Temeria. Jaskier almost walked into the back of him when he stopped abruptly just inside the door.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Geralt, you make an absolutely fabulous wall, have you ever thought about diversifying? Perhaps you could hire yourself out as--,” he trailed off as he peeked around one broad shoulder and followed Geralt’s eye line, “ah! Excellent.” Without hesitation, Jaskier bounded over and threw himself down into a chair between the two Witchers.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lambert looked up from his cards and dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Bard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aiden was a little warmer and gave one of those huge, beaming smiles that apparently only Cat Witchers were capable of. Or so Lambert and Geralt had told him; he wasn’t sure whether they were making excuses. “Jaskier, good to see you again, and--,” he shifted somewhat uncomfortably as the brooding hulk of the White Wolf loomed nearer, “Geralt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Outside Kaedwen?” Geralt shot at his brother, who didn’t answer immediately, but knocked back a huge gulp of his ale before placing a card into play. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Variety is the spice of life,” Lambert murmured. “And the views are so much nicer this side of the Mahakham mountains. Well,” he cast a delinquent little smile up at Geralt, “they were until two minutes ago.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar with a growled, “asshole.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, he’s rather got you on the ropes, Aiden,” Jaskier examined the set up in the middle of the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, dear bard, don’t count your wolves before they’re bedded.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier grinned at the eyebrow that popped up towards Lambert’s distant hairline, but those amber eyes stayed fixated on his hand. Geralt returned with two more mugs of ale, placed one in front of Jaskier and found himself a seat in a solitary corner. In the next five minutes, Aiden systematically dissected Lambert’s play and shattered his hopes of victory. The wolf threw his remaining cards down. “Fuck it. You cheated.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t cheat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Every time we play for a wager, you cheat,” Lambert growled, but Jaskier noted there weren’t any orens, crowns or Florens insight. “That is no way in the name of Emhyr’s greasy fucking pubes that you coulda’ beaten that play.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t sulk, baby wolf. I’ll make it up to you.” Aiden winked, gathering his deck into his palm as Lambert stood and sought out more alcohol.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what was the wager?” Jaskier swung his lute case up onto the cleared table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t kiss and tell,” Aiden replied, with a Cheshire cat grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the evening progressed in the usual form. Aiden and Lambert drank heartily; apparently, they had enough coin between them to afford several rounds and a room for the night. When Jaskier began to play in search of tips, his rendition of ‘Toss a Coin’ was loudly reinvented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Toss a coin to your bardling, oh kingdom of incest,” Lambert crowed, and Aiden slapped him upside the head. “What? S’just the truth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but the lad’s tryin’ to earn some money, you brute. Don’t be an ass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like it when I’m an ass,” Lambert grumbled into his tankard and then smirked. “You like my ass.” Amber eyes slid sideways as his eyebrows wiggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The point is upheld.” Aiden flopped back in his seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thankfully, there were no further interruptions, and Jaskier managed to win his Temerian audience back with a round of Fishmonger’s Daughter and a few brilliant smiles. Geralt treated him to a room for the evening and disappeared up to it shortly after passing across the orens. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aiden, Lambert and Jaskier followed in his wake half an hour later, the two Witchers bid him good night with an errant flick of the hand, and Jaskier entered his shared room next door to them, quiet as a mouse. Predictably, Geralt was already asleep, his knees drawn up to his chest, his beautiful mane of white hair sprawled across the pillow. <em>One day—ONE DAY.</em> Jaskier dropped his lute from his shoulder and slipped free of his outer clothes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And then he spotted it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small hole in the wall. It was only slightly bigger than the width of a single human eye. Jaskier couldn’t explain even to his own conscience why he looked, but he found himself pressed up to it, his nose against the rough-hewn wood. This close, even his human ears could pick up the moans and gasped entreaties.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, <em>Aiden,</em> go easy—ahh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm, relax, baby wolf,” Aiden purred back. They were naked on the bed with Lambert on his hands and knees; his limbs splayed wide, Aiden’s fingers buried inside him. “Fuck, no one’s hole’s as needy as yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You filthy fu—mmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier’s hand wandered downwards; his prick swelled in the cradle of his braies, and he palmed it idly as he watched Aiden line his own up with the cleft of Lambert’s ass. The Cat purred. “Ready for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just—get—on—<em>oh fuck!</em>” Lambert’s back arched as Aiden’s hips rolled forward; a single, graceful movement that rippled through his torso from his shoulders to his thighs. “Oh, Aiden,<em> fuck.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another one of those brilliant smiles, but this time it was edged with lascivious intent. “So pretty, wolf, so pretty,” Aiden leaned over Lambert’s back and started a gentle, elegant gyration that melted Lambert into incoherent moans; he tried to smother them against his forearm as he dropped to the bed, his ass presented with a further curve of his back. “No, no. I want Geralt and Jaskier to hear how much you enjoy my cock, baby boy.” Aiden’s tone was smoother than velvet as he slipped an arm around Lambert’s chest and drew him up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, oh—fuck, yes, <em>yes,</em>” Lambert whimpered as Aiden increased his pace, his hips pressing into an ass eagerly spread for him. “Nnnfggh.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier’s hands slipped inside his braies now, his lower lip rolling between his teeth. Never before had he seen a man move with such elegance and poise; Aiden played Lambert’s body with the same dexterity as Jaskier did his lute. Strong hands caressed with reverence, splayed fingers stroking down the taut muscles of Lambert’s stomach to flutter up the curve of his weeping cock, throbbing and flushed with arousal. “Mm-mm. You feel so good. Gripping me tight. <em>Gods,</em> Lambert.” He shifted between hard, deep snaps and slower shimmies, both driving Lambert to gasping madness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Please.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm. Ahh, <em>yes.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier fisted his prick with urgency, the nails of his other hand, biting into the wood of the wall. He could see every inch of Aiden’s cock as it drew out, glistening and wet with the slick they’d used to ease the way; Lambert’s own bounced and flicked in the air, thick and heavy, with every piston of Aiden’s hips forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they both drew close their dance became more urgent; Lambert gripped Aiden’s forearm like a vice while the other stripped his cock in hurried, jerking motions. Aiden rubbed his face into the side of his lover’s neck, followed very swiftly by the bite of his teeth, leaving behind red crescent moons in his wake, fingernails biting into Lambert’s hip. He ground forward, arms tightening, and came with a bitten off growl just as Lambert’s body began to clench and spasm through the first shocks of his orgasm. “Oh, fu – ck.” If it weren’t for Aiden’s embrace, he would have folded; his eyes rolled back, his jaw slackened, cock pulsing strips of milky white spend across the threadbare linen sheets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aiden lowered him gently to the bed, teeth grazing across his hairline, replaced by soft kisses when he reached his shoulders. At this point, his verdant green eyes lifted and locked with the single cornflower blue one. That same Cheshire cat grin unspooled across Aiden’s face, and Jaskier came hard into the palm of his hand. <em>Aiden knew he was there. Fuck.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Jaskier painted the wall with the evidence of his shame, Aiden tilted his head to the side, cock still half-buried in Lambert’s ass. He studied the wall as if he could see Jaskier’s outline, but instead of ratting him out to his spent lover, he gave the bardling a little wink and collapsed onto Lambert’s back. Wanton moans were now replaced with breathless chuckles as the wolf rolled over in search of softer affection, nipping at Aiden’s throat and tugging at his long mane of hair. “You always cheat when my ass is on the line.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Baby wolf, you always throw the game.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier didn’t think it could get much worse, until he turned around, cock in hand, and met a pair of golden eyes watching him from the bed. “Come here, bard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Worse? Better? Had a dream come true?</em> Jaskier was a mess of emotion; he stumbled, haphazard and eager, towards the bed and the huge tent in the front of Geralt’s braies. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>